


Heat

by gretawhy



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretawhy/pseuds/gretawhy
Summary: Originally written for theDon We Now Our Gay Apparelsecret santa challenge.  Requested: Joey/Justin smut in a tropical location.





	Heat

The heat enveloped Justin like a blanket as soon as he stepped out of the chartered plane. He grimaced as his shirt immediately stuck to his chest and beads of sweat appeared on his brow.

"Fucking Christ," he muttered. "It's fucking hot here."

Joey clapped him on the shoulder and gently pushed him towards the steps leading to the ground. "It's not the heat, it's the humidity."

Justin scowled. "Well, thank you for that, Al Roker." He trudged down the steps while squinting into the sun. "Remind me again why we're here?"

"To find Lance," JC said patiently when Justin fell in step next to him.

"Why are we finding Lance? I don't think he wants to be found," Justin said.

"Because we're worried about him," JC replied. "Since space fell through he's been MIA." He motioned to Chris, who was already loading the suitcases into the waiting van. "And Chris loves him and he wants to find him."

"If Chris loves him so much, why doesn't he marry him?" Justin muttered childishly.

"Because he doesn't want to move to Vermont," Joey grinned. Justin rolled his eyes and Joey threw an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, J, it won't be so bad. This place is paradise."

As if to emphasize his point, Joey swept his arm out, motioning to the clear blue sky, the birds flying overhead, and the palm trees along the road leading to the small airport.

"Right," Justin snorted. "Paradise. And if this place really was paradise, there'd be a studio here for me to finish mixing my album."

Joey shook his head and stepped away from Justin, taking his sunglasses out of his pocket. "Seems to me," Joey said, "you need a new definition of paradise." He winked at Justin before slipping the sunglasses over his eyes.

Justin scowled at his back. "And I suppose you're _just_ the person to give it to me," he muttered. He sighed and crawled into the van.

*****

Justin stopped in the middle of the room. "Oh, hell no."

Joey sighed, "Now what?"

He crossed his arms and glared at Chris. "First you drag me out of the studio, where I was working, I might add, and then you make me stay in a … a bungalow? That doesn't have air conditioning? News flash. We have a lot of money, we can stay in a hotel with air conditioning!"

Chris whirled on Justin. "News flash," he mocked. "This is not about you. This is about Lance. One of your best friends." He stepped closer and stared into Justin's eyes, "And if I have to remind you about that one more time, you won't get off this island."

Justin rolled his eyes and Chris pushed past him, picking up a key on his way to the door. He pulled it open and stalked through it, slamming it behind him.

JC stood up and sighed, "Way to go, Justin. You know how much he wants to find Lance." He shook his head and ran after Chris.

"You know what your problem is?" Joey asked him.

Justin groaned, "Can I go now?"

"The answer to my question is you're overworked," Joey told him. "The answer to yours is no."

"Look, I'm not overworked, I'm just annoyed. In case you haven't noticed, this is a big island! And if Lance doesn't want to be found, no one is going to find him. Not even Chris, who seems to think he knows where we all are at every minute of the day!"

"I get it. Chris gets it. JC gets it. Hell, Lance probably even gets it and he's not even here. You're annoyed. We know, move on." Joey shook his head at Justin. "A week off is not going to break you."

Justin narrowed his eyes. "I work, Joey, that's what I _do_. I'm not on vacation, even when I'm supposed to be! I have songs in my head that I want to write, I have phone calls I want to make, and I can't turn that off, and I'm sorry if that pisses you off, but that's who I am." He snorted, "you'd think you'd know that by now."

Joey stood up and poked Justin in the chest. "You are being an ass. I know you work all the damn time. I know you can't stop thinking about music more than I can stop thinking about Bri. It's a part of you, it's always there." He sighed and dropped his hand, lowering his voice. "But sometimes you have to push that to the back of your head and not focus solely on work."

"Right. Because Lance running off to the middle of nowhere doesn't put a kink in my plans. Because Lance is thinking about someone besides himself here. Because Lance's dream is gone, mine has to be, too?"

Joey stepped back from Justin and didn't reply, but Justin could see the disappointment in Joey's eyes. He turned around and let himself out of the bungalow, leaving Justin alone.

*****

Justin sighed and turned onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes. He kicked the thin sheet that was twisted around his legs off and growled angrily when it twisted more around his legs and didn't fall to the ground.

"Fucking Aruba," he muttered, sitting up and grabbing the sheet, throwing it on the floor. "Who runs away to Aruba? Lance does, that's who." He got up and went to the window, groaning when he saw it was already open. "This is like, the hottest place on the planet, and he runs here."

"Well, maybe after Russia, he thought tropical would be a nice change of pace."

Justin turned and sighed at Joey, who was standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"Get dressed, we're going out."

"No," Justin said. "I'm working today."

"On what?" Joey asked him. "You can't do anything."

Justin racked his brain. Joey was right, he couldn't do anything here. All the songs were written, all the songs were recorded, he just needed to do final mixes, but he couldn't do that without a studio. "I have to write my thank you's," he finally said.

Joey made a face, "you do not. Now get dressed. You're on vacation, we're not working."

Justin sighed and pulled a tee shirt out of his suitcase. "Where are Chris and JC?"

"They left already," Joey told him, moving into the room and sitting on the bed. "They're going to find Lance."

"How the hell does Chris expect to find Lance? Lance is good at not wanting us to know where he is."

Joey grinned, "Chris called Diane."

Justin nodded, understanding. Lance would never just disappear without telling Diane where he was. If Chris wanted to find Lance, the key would be to sweet talk his mother. Justin was surprised Diane told Chris where Lance was, she kept a secret every bit as good as Lance did. Justin mentioned this to Joey as they left the bungalow.

"Chris promised to bring him back," Joey said, slipping on his sunglasses. "Apparently, Diane hadn't seen him since Russia, and she's worried about him."

"Makes sense," Justin said. He shook his head, "Man, it's fucking hot here. How do people live here?"

Joey laughed at him, "You know, Justin, it's not that much worse than Florida."

"Says you," Justin said. "What are we doing? Where are we going? And this better be good, because I have stuff I could be doing."

Joey stopped and looked at him. "Can you just for ten minutes forget about your damn album?"

Justin recoiled, hurt. "It means a lot to me," he said.

"I get it, Justin, we all do. But this isn't about you. This is about Lance, who is probably all kinds of fucked up about this space thing. You wouldn't understand, I guess," Joey said. He shook his head. "Do whatever you want, Justin. Go back to the house, just…go." He walked off, leaving Justin staring at his back.

*****

"I'm sorry."

Joey looked up and shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun. Justin took a step to the left, blocking the sun, and Joey lowered his arm. Justin motioned to the bungalow Chris and JC were talking on the deck.

"I guess they didn't find Lance."

Joey pulled his gaze away from Justin and looked at them. "No, he wasn't at that hotel. Chris is going out again tomorrow morning."

"How does he think he's going to find him now?" Justin asked.

Joey shrugged. "Apparently, he thinks he knows where we are at every minute of the day."

Justin sighed, "I said I was sorry, Joe, what more do you want me to do?"

Joey shrugged, "I want you to mean it."

Justin sat down on the lounge chair next to Joey, and Joey winced when the sun hit him in the eye. Justin kicked at the sand with his toe. "Sorry," Justin said, distracted. He leaned forward and looked at Joey. "I do mean it. I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that stuff about Lance."

Joey sighed, "I know that, Justin. But do you realize how pissy you're acting? It's a week, tops. It's not the end of the world, it's not the end of your album."

"I know," Justin said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "It's just…"

Joey cocked his head when Justin's voice trailed off. "It's just what?"

Justin looked down and picked at a thread on his shorts. "It's just that this is really important to me. And I don't want it to fail." His voice was low, his eyes still on his pants. "I don't want to be like Lance. I don't want my dreams to fall through." He finally looked up and met Joey's eyes. "I wouldn't be able to deal, you know?"

Joey sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the chair. Justin could see he was annoyed and ready to leave. "Hey," Joey said, "stop talking about Lance like that."

Justin shook his head, laying his hand on Joey's arm so he wouldn't leave. "I didn't mean it like that. It was kind of a compliment. I mean, sure he's all in hiding and shit, but he's dealing, and he'll get through it. He's strong like that."

"So are you," Joey said, squeezing his knees.

"Nah," Justin replied. "If this fails?" He took a deep breath, "I don't know what I would do."

"You'd go on," Joey told him. "And we'd make another album or you'd try another solo album, or you would retire and teach music to inner city kids." Justin laughed and Joey grinned. "My point is that the fate of the world doesn't lie in this album."

"It feels like it," Justin whispered. He shrugged and spoke to Joey, "I know. I've just never really failed. At anything. You could say I don't do well with failure." He grinned at Joey.

Joey laughed, "I never would have guessed." He stood up, motioning for Justin to do the same. "Come on. If nothing else, this place has beautiful beaches." He grinned, "And it's a private beach, just us and the ocean."

Justin shrugged, "So that's one redeeming point for Chris and his stupid ass bungalow." He took off his shirt, tossing it on the chair. Turning, he caught Joey watching him. "What?"

Joey shook his head, "Nothing." He cleared his throat, "Okay, so let's get out of this heat and go swimming."

Justin grinned, "It's not the heat, Joe. It's the humidity." He kicked sand at Joey.

Joey looked down at the sand sticking to his legs. "Run, Timberlake."

Justin laughed at Joey and ran towards the water. He turned his head to see Joey peel off his shirt and run after him. He laughed and yelled, "Like you'd ever catch me, Fatone!" just as he tripped over his own two feet and fell into the sand.

He threw out his hands to break his fall, and landed heavily on his knees. He shook his head and chuckled, looking up to see Joey standing in front of him, hands on his hips. "Graceful, Justin. Very graceful."

Justin got to his feet, brushing the sand off his legs. "Bite me, Joey."

Joey grinned and brushed some sand off Justin's chest, "Name the time and place." He slapped Justin's ass and ran towards the water.

*****

Justin tossed his notebook to the floor and rolled onto his stomach. He was exhausted. And hot. He glanced at the window, seeing it was open. The curtains hung straight down, not even the slightest breeze rustling them.

Joey sat on the chair in the corner of Justin's room, talking on his cell phone. Justin gave him a passing glance, looking longingly at the glass of ice he held in his hand, wishing he had the energy to get up and go get a drink himself.

He watched Joey reach his fingers into the glass, grabbing an ice cube and raise it to his lips. He nodded at whatever the person on the phone was saying as he slipping the ice cube into his mouth, sucking on the end of it. Justin swallowed thickly as Joey pushed the ice into this mouth, his tongue coming out to lick at the water left on his lips.

Joey hung up the phone, glancing at Justin, who closed his eyes when Joey's gaze fell on him. He didn't need to explain why he was staring at Joey. Joey had already caught him looking when they were in the ocean earlier, he didn't need him to think something was going on.

Joey crunched on the ice and Justin snapped at him. "Do you mind not doing that? It's annoying."

"Sorry," Joey said, not sounding very apologetic.

"Yeah, you sound it," Justin muttered, turning his head the other way. "Jesus, you'd think when it got dark, it would cool off. Why couldn't Lance run away to like, Vegas or something? Dry heat. Dry heat is good."

Joey laughed and Justin heard him getting up, heard the soft scrape of his glass as he set it on the nightstand. "I'll let him know that. Run away, but run to Vegas to make Justin happy."

"Well, it is all about making me happy," Justin grinned. He sighed, "Man, it's fucking hot."

"Yeah," Joey said.

Justin closed his eyes and thought about drifting off to sleep. Maybe if he were asleep, he wouldn't feel so damn hot.

He felt Joey sit down on the bed, the bed dipping under his weight. Justin didn't say anything, just took a deep breath and let it out slowly, concentrating on staying cool.

He heard the ice in Joey's glass tickle against the side of the glass and was about to turn and ask Joey for a piece of ice when he felt a sudden coldness on his spine.

He gasped as the ice slid along his back, following the path of his spine. He sighed in contentment as Joey moved the ice back and forth along his neck, the ice melting, the cold water tracing lines along his back.

"Joe," Justin groaned.

"Yeah?" Joey replied thickly, moving the ice back down along Justin's spine to his waist.

"That's nice," Justin said. "Cold."

Joey chuckled and Justin looked over his shoulder at Joey. He met his eyes and smiled. Justin lay his head back down, his cheek against the pillow and watched as Joey reached for another ice cube. Joey leaned forward, running the frozen water across Justin's brow and down his jaw. Justin rolled over and Joey moved the ice cube around his mouth, across Justin's dry lips. Justin opened his mouth, allowing Joey to slip the ice cube between his lips.

Justin held Joey's gaze as the ice passed his lips and entered his mouth. He caught Joey's fingers with his lips, wrapping his mouth around the digit and sucking gently. Joey raised his eyebrows and a slow smile slid across his face. Justin swirled his tongue around Joey's finger, biting at the tip.

Joey leaned forward, taking his finger from Justin's mouth and replacing it with his lips. He kissed Justin, his tongue licking at his mouth, his fingers moving along Justin's arm up to his neck, pulling him closer.

Justin responded eagerly, his mouth working against Joey's, the heat from Joey's mouth scorching after the ice that just melted on his tongue.

Joey pulled away, moving his mouth along Justin's collarbone. He flipped Justin onto his stomach and ran his tongue along Justin's shoulder blades. Justin groaned and whimpered as Joey moved down his back, his tongue rough along Justin's skin. Starting at the base of Justin's spine, Joey licked up to his neck, and back down.

Even though Joey's tongue was hot on Justin's spine, he shivered. He squirmed under Joey's tongue, grinding his hips into the mattress, his dick already hard and welcoming the friction.

"Joey," Justin moaned.

Turning under him, Justin pulled Joey on top of him, crushing their lips together, sucking on Joey's tongue. Joey ground his hips into Justin's, their cocks rubbing against each other, the material of the pants the only thing separating them.

Justin reached between them, running his hand along Joey's chest, tweaking a nipple before moving over Joey's stomach and to the waistband of Joey's shorts. Deftly opening the button of Joey's shorts, Justin slipped his hand inside, his fingers curling around Joey's cock, his thumb flicking over the already moist head of Joey's dick.

Joey thrust into Justin's hand, and Justin moved his mouth to Joey's collarbone, sucking gently, then with more fervency as Joey moved faster on top of him.

Justin groaned at the friction against his dick. He shifted slightly, rubbing his length against Joey's thigh, and wanted his pants off. Now.

"Not going to last much longer like this," Joey said as he jerked his hips again.

"Then we better stop," Justin breathed and Joey pulled back, looking down at Justin in shock. "No, not stop, like totally. Just stop this." He smirked, "And move onto better things."

Joey licked Justin's shoulder, moving along his collarbone, leaving a scorching trail along Justin's skin. Justin closed his eyes and hissed, his fingers gripping Joey's arm tightly. Joey moved his hand along Justin's chest, stopping to play with Justin's nipple, rubbing, twisting, pulling gently until it hardened between his fingers before he dipped his mouth to Justin's chest and covered the bud with his lips.

Justin whimpered and arched his back into Joey's mouth, closing his eyes, throwing his head back and moving his hand to his dick, cupping it through his pants and jerking himself gently. Joey's tongue flicked at Justin's left nipple and then moved to the right, his teeth gently biting the erect bud, his hand moving to push Justin's out of the way, Joey's hand moving deftly inside his jeans and wrapping his fingers around Justin's aching cock.

The heat was taken away from Justin's chest and he opened his eyes to see Joey getting off the bed. "Where-?" Justin asked, starting to sit up.

"Not going anywhere, J," Joey told him. "Just taking some things off." He leaned forward, lewdly licking Justin's chin, swiping his tongue across Justin's lips, kissing him roughly. His fingers worked the button of Justin's shorts, opening it and tugging the zipper down. He broke the kiss to move down Justin's body, pulling off his shorts and freeing Justin's aching cock in the process.

Justin sighed when he was released, aching for Joey to touch him and rolling his hips towards Joey's hand, which moved slowly up Justin's thighs and across his hips. Joey circled his cock and jerked up a few times and Justin groaned in relief.

Joey took his hand away and Justin groaned. "I swear to God, Joey, you're a fucking tease."

Joey laughed, standing next to the bed and opening his pants. Justin's eyes traveled over Joey's broad chest and down his stomach. His eyes followed Joey's hand, waiting for him to get on with it already and take his pants off. The sooner Joey was naked, the sooner he could come back to the bed and do that thing with his tongue again.

Justin watched as Joey took off his pants, the material pooling at his feet. Justin's eyes were drawn to Joey's cock, which hung thickly in a patch of dark hair and he couldn't resist getting to his knees at the edge of the bed. Joey watched with hooded eyes as Justin reached out, grasping Joey's hips and pulling him closer. When Joey stepped forward, Justin's hand moved to the back of Joey's neck, pulling him close and kissing him.

Justin had never looked at Joey in this light, he never thought of him as someone sexual. He knew Joey knew his way around a bedroom; he had shared a wall with Joey and jerked off several times to the sounds coming though them. But he was never supposed to look, never supposed to wonder what Joey looked like when he was in the bedroom, when he trained those brown eyes on whoever was in his bed. Justin wasn't supposed to know how it felt to be under Joey's spell.

But now he did. He was the one Joey looked at with heavy lids, eyes filled with promises of what was to come.

Joey pushed Justin backwards, forcing him to lie down, moving on top of him, a heavy thigh between Justin's legs. He broke the lewd kiss with Justin and licked his chest, "want me to blow your mind?"

"I'd really rather you blow something else," Justin answered.

Joey grinned and bit Justin's hip. "Well, that was kind of the plan."

Joey leaned over Justin and reached for the glass that was sitting on the stand next to the bed. Justin leaned forward and licked Joey's torso, running his hands along Joey's sides and along his arm. He bit at the skin, nipping Joey's flesh and Joey stilled, dropping his head and closing his eyes as Justin licked along his side.

The ice in the glass was melting, condensation running along the side of it, and as Joey pulled his arm back, drops of water fell on Justin's chest and he almost expected to see the water sizzle, he was so hot. But he blamed a lot of the heat on the fact that Joey was now doing things with his tongue that Justin had thought was illegal in a few states.

Justin heard the ice rattle in the glass and he lifted his head off the pillow to look down at Joey. Joey was slipping a cube of ice into his mouth.

"Uh, Joe?" Justin asked him.

Joey grinned and spoke around the ice cube. "You're going to love this."

Justin had no choice but to trust him. Joey patted his thigh reassuringly and bent his head, licking a cold trail up Justin's leg and Justin sighed at the icy coolness on his leg. Joey's head moved along his thigh and over his hip, and Justin felt his dick twitch with anticipation.

He groaned low in his throat and twisted his fingers in Joey's hair as Joey blew gently on the tip of his cock. He pushed Joey's head down and Joey took him into his mouth.

"Oh!" Justin said, thrashing his head wildly as Joey lowered his lips.

His dick pulsed with pleasure, the sudden change in temperature causing his hips to rise from the mattress and thrust into Joey's mouth. Joey's mouth was cold around his dick, the ice moving along his length as Joey moved his head up and down, his tongue licking every part of Justin's dick he could find.

The ice melted in Joey's mouth and the extra moisture coated Justin's dick as Joey moved his hand along Justin, jerking him off in time to his mouth's movements. One of Joey's hand rested on Justin's hip, holding him in place, not letting Justin thrust upward as much as he liked and Justin fought against that hand holding him to the mattress.

Joey's hand disappeared from Justin's cock and he groaned, moving his own hand down to replace the extra pleasure that was lost. Joey nudged his hand away and Justin moaned, begging Joey to touch him.

Joey raised his head and looked up at Justin, and Justin had to think of all things bad to keep from coming at the sight. Joey's eyes were filled with desire, his tongue coming out to lick his dry lips, his hair messed from where Justin gripped it with his fingers.

Joey reached for another ice cube, and Justin whimpered, wondering what more Joey could possibly have in mind. Half his brain screamed for Joey to please put the ice in your mouth and do that thing with your mouth again, and the other half wanted him to trail the ice cube along his body, cooling the too hot skin.

Joey ran the ice cube along Justin's leg as he lowered his head back to Justin's dick. The ice melted against Justin's skin, and he threw his head back, flat against the pillow as the coldness moved closer to his hips, and along his stomach.

"So fucking hot," Joey muttered.

Joey pulled back, sitting on his heels and circling the ice around Justin's nipple. He dipped his head to Justin's chest, breathing hot breath on Justin's nipple before immediately replacing it with the cold ice. Justin whimpered and squirmed under Joey's weight.

"Turn over," Joey said against his chest. Justin didn't even think about it, he flipped over, Joey's lust heavy voice in his head, and it took Justin by surprise how much Joey could tell him to do right now, and he wouldn't bat an eye before doing it.

Justin ground his hips into the bed, using the rough cotton as the friction he needed to relieve some of the ache not having Joey's mouth on him left behind. Joey was again licking his back, tongue circling around each vertebrae in his spine, biting and sucking and moving down his back with the pace of a snail.

"Joey," Justin groaned. "Please," he begged.

"Please what?" Joey said lowly. "Please stop licking me? Please touch me? Please move that tongue lower and finish what you started?"

Justin groaned at the tone of Joey's voice, his dick twitching at the lust in his voice, the pure sexual tones Joey's voice carried. He started moving his hips faster, putting more pressure on his dick, reaching his hand between himself and the mattress, closing his hand along his dick, jerking himself off.

"Oh no," Joey said, his hand clamping over Justin's forearm, stopping his movement.

"Joey, please," Justin said. "I have to."

"No," Joey said, biting his side and then licking at the bite mark. "You can wait."

Justin wanted to cry from the pressure Joey was putting on him. He moved his wrist again, jerking quickly, fighting against Joey's hand pulling him away.

"Justin," Joey warned lightly.

Justin sighed. "Fine. But soon."

"Soon," Joey promised. His tongue flicked at the bite mark on Justin's side again before moving to the middle of Justin's back, moving along Justin's waist. He held the piece of melting ice in his hand and moved it along the globes of Justin's ass.

Justin gasped at the cold water. He moaned when Joey moved it along the crack of his ass, his tongue following it, the heat quickly making the frigid cold disappear.

Joey grinned against Justin's skin as Justin's hips lurched, grinding into the mattress. His tongue licked Justin's cheeks, flicking at the crack before moving to the other side. His fingers ran along the length of the crack, separating them and teasing Justin's entrance.

Justin gasped and Joey took his finger away, slipping it into Justin's mouth, Justin sucking eagerly at it, swirling his tongue around it, biting gently at it. His mouth bobbed up and down, mimicking the motions Joey's mouth made earlier on his dick.

Joey removed his hand from Justin's mouth and Justin moaned at the emptiness. But soon, it was back at Justin's ass, the saliva soaked finger touching him, teasing his entrance. Justin felt his legs part on their own, bending at the knees, pushing his ass into the air, begging Joey to slip his finger inside.

Joey chuckled, reaching his free hand around to Justin's cock. The finger at Justin's ass finally slipped inside, causing Justin to cry out with pleasure, jerking his hips backwards, silently begging Joey to give him more.

Joey moved his finger, crooked the end of it and Justin cried out again as Joey found his spot. Joey pulled his hand back, removing his finger, gently easing two fingers back inside Justin, his other hand jerking Justin off.

"Joe," Justin gasped. "God, Joey." He tried to form a coherent sentence, but couldn't. He heard gasps and moans and someone begging, and wasn't the least bit embarrassed to realize they were coming from him.

Joey moved his hand faster, flicking his thumb over the top of Justin's cock, using the precome that was seeping out to help lubricate his hand, which was already drenched with sweat, move faster over Justin's dick.

His fingers moved in and out of Justin's body, finding the rhythm Justin was making with his hips. Joey pulled his fingers out and Justin moaned in protest, but Joey leaned forward, licking up his sweat soaked back to whisper in Justin's ear.

"Wanna fuck?"

Justin groaned and closed his eyes, bright spots of color appearing behind his eyelids, his body spasming as he came with a rush. He felt his body twitching and realized Joey had a hand around his waist, supporting his weight from the mattress, allowing his other hand to continue to stroke Justin, easing everything from Justin's body.

Justin gasped as the spasms subsided, the bright spots of color dimming, fading to nothing and he managed to open his eyes.

"Christ," he said.

"Didn't answer my question, J," Joey said, biting Justin's earlobe.

"God yes," Justin said, turning his head to the side, catching Joey's mouth with his. Their tongues forced their way into each other's mouths, Justin biting at Joey's mouth, licking at his teeth, forcing himself closer.

"So fucking hot," Joey repeated. He pulled away and bit Justin's shoulder, "be right back." Justin turned his head and watched Joey pick up his pants and pull them on, holding them closed as he turned and left the room.

Justin let out a breath and rested his head, trying to catch the breath he seemed to have lost as soon as Joey started with that damn ice. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, wishing Joey would just hurry the hell up and get back here already. He knew on some level that what they were doing shouldn't be getting done, but at that moment, he preferred not to think about anything. At all.

Justin heard the door open and he opened one eye to see Joey coming back in, stuff in his hand, a grin on his face. Justin flushed when Joey's eyes traveled along his naked body and then met his eyes.

He held up his hand, "Got it."

"Then get over here," Justin commanded.

Joey let his pants fall to the floor, tossing the lube and condom he brought on the bed next to Justin's hip. He crawled onto the bed, one knee on either side of Justin's hips and Justin didn't move, allowing Joey to move up his body. Joey took his earlobe into his mouth and sucked gently.

"Ready for this?" Joey whispered. "You ready for me to fuck you?"

Justin groaned and felt his dick come alive again, and didn't understand how he could even be getting a slight bit hard already.

Joey reached down and grabbed the lube as he leaned forward to capture Justin's mouth with his own. He sucked on Justin's tongue and Justin moaned, shifting slightly to allow Joey to kiss him fully. He heard Joey open the lube and Justin spread his legs slightly, waiting for the touch of Joey's hand to get him ready.

Joey backed up, taking his mouth from Justin's and flattened his hand on the base of Justin's spine. He kissed the center of Justin's back as his fingers once again parted Justin, slipping easily into his entrance, lubing Justin, getting him ready. He slipped in three fingers and Justin moaned, moving his hips, forcing Joey to fuck him with his fingers.

Joey pulled his hand back, laughing slightly. "Gets better than that, Justin." Justin turned his head and smiled, watching Joey open a condom and put it over his rock hard dick. He put some lube in his hand and stroked himself. Justin watched as Joey's fingers curled around his cock and jerked a few times.

Joey's head fell back and his eyes closed and Justin heard his breath become shallow.

Justin scrambled to his knees and moved to Joey. "Hey! Hey, stop," Justin, said, grabbing a hold of Joey's hand. "Stop."

Joey opened his eyes and looked into Justin's wide eyes. "Yeah?" he whispered thickly.

Justin gave him a sexy smile, "It gets better than that," he said, motioning to Joey's hand.

Joey growled and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him closer. "Damn right it does," he said into Justin's mouth. Joey flipped Justin onto his back, grabbing his legs and pulling him down on the bed, wrapping Justin's legs around his hips.

Joey entered Justin in one fluid motion, not hesitating and not stopping until he was buried in Justin's heat. Justin gasped at the penetration, moving his hips to get more comfortable, sighing when Joey was in and moving slowly.

Joey moved his hips slowly, pulling out of Justin almost all the way before sliding back in, slowly. Justin moaned and lifted his hips off the mattress, trying in vain to get closer to Joey, trying to set the rhythm he wanted, trying to get Joey to move faster than he was.

Joey moved his hands from Justin's hips to his dick, stroking it in time to his thrusts. Justin grasped Joey's forearms, pulling his free hand to his mouth, licking Joey's palm, biting the meaty part of Joey's palm before taking his finger into his mouth.

Joey groaned and moved faster, pressing his finger into Justin's mouth. Justin sucked his finger and moved his hips, silently persuading Joey to move faster, deeper.

"Tight," Joey muttered, "so fucking tight."

Justin moaned and dropped his head back, Joey's finger falling from his mouth. He reached behind him, grabbing the headboard, grasping it and using it as leverage to help him thrust harder. He moaned as Joey hit his prostate, his body jumping, his muscles tightening around Joey.

"Gonna come," Joey gasped. "Christ, you're so fucking hot."

Joey's fingers dug into Justin's hips, pulling him closer, thrusting harder. He let out a cry and Justin tightened his legs around Joey's waist, pulling him close, feeling the spasms go through Joey's body.

Joey gasped and pulled out and pushed his cock in Justin one last time, letting out a loud cry as he came. He moved his hand to Justin's dick, once again hard and jerked him off quickly, his other hand drifting to Justin's nipple, rolling it between his fingers and pinching it.

Justin gasped, urging Joey to move his hand faster, feeling his orgasm start in his stomach. His head fell back, his fingers tightened around the post in the headboard and he let out a cry, gasping Joey's name as he came again.

Joey carefully pulled out of Justin, peeling off the condom and tying it, dropping it into the wastebasket next to Justin's bed. He lay down on his back next to Justin, their sides touching, their chests heaving.

"Damn," Justin said, exhaling his pent up breath.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. He turned his head and grinned at Justin. "You're right. It's fucking hot."

Justin laughed and sat up. "I'm going to clean up. I'll be right back." He carefully sat up on the edge of the bed. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Joey. Joey smiled and reached out a hand, running it along Justin's back. Justin couldn't help himself, he turned and leaned down, kissing Joey softly, gently parting his lips with his tongue.

Joey's hand ran along Justin's arm and up to the back of his neck. His fingers massaged Justin's scalp and Justin sighed into Joey's mouth. Pulling back, Justin smiled. "Be right back," he said again.

Joey nodded and lay back, closing his eyes. Justin ran his hand along Joey's sweat soaked chest and stood up, moving to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and reached for the washcloth, wetting it and then squeezing the excess water out. He ran the wet cloth along his chest and rinsed it out. Splashing cold water on his face, he picked up the clean cloth and went back into the bedroom.

Joey opened his eyes when Justin came back. He nodded at the cloth in Justin's hand. "Thanks," he said, sitting up.

"Lie down," Justin said, kneeling on the bed and pushing him back. "I'll get it." Joey obliged and Justin reached out, running the cloth over Joey's chest.

When he was done, Joey reached out and grabbed his wrist. Justin looked at him, "What?"

Joey shook his head, "Nothing." He took the cloth from Justin and tossed it on the floor. Tugging his wrist, he pulled Justin down. "Try to sleep."

"Yeah, right, not in this heat," Justin grinned. He lie on his back, and put his hands behind his head. Joey got up and turned off the light. Justin heard him moving back to the bed, but didn't lie down. Justin opened his eyes and looked up to see him standing next to the bed, the moonlight casting a shadow over him. "What's up?" Justin asked him softly.

Joey shrugged, "I'm um…"

"Joey," Justin said, propping himself up on his elbow. "Get in bed."

"You sure? I mean, I didn't mean for this, it kind of got out of hand."

Justin rolled his eyes, even though Joey couldn't see him. "And yeah, I protested so much," he grinned. "Joey, it's fine, get in bed."

Joey laughed and lie down on his side, facing Justin. Justin grinned at him in the dark. "Will you still respect me in the morning?"

Joey laughed, reaching out and pulling Justin against him. Justin sighed and rolled over, his back against Joey's chest. Joey kissed him between his shoulder blades. "I'll respect you more," he teased.

Justin smiled and closed his eyes. "Night, Joe."

"Night, Justin."

*****

When Justin woke up the next morning, he was alone. He sighed, wondering where Joey went. He was surprised to feel disappointment well up in his chest.

Justin got out of bed, cursing the oppressive heat and cursing Chris for making reservations at a place with no air conditioning. He pulled on a pair of mesh shorts, and leaving his chest bare, he left the bedroom.

The others were already eating breakfast, laughing at something Lance was saying.

Wait a second, Justin thought, Lance?

"Lance?" Justin asked.

Lance turned to him and grinned, "Hey, Justin. About time you woke up."

Justin grinned and hugged him. "Where were you?"

"Here," Lance said. "I changed hotels because I figured Chris would call my mom." He glanced over at Chris with a soft smile before looking back at Justin. He shrugged, "But then I realized that you guys would be worried, so I called our travel agent and found you."

Justin looked at Chris, who was watching Lance like he would disappear at any minute before his gaze slid to JC, who was grinning and sitting next to Joey on the couch.

Justin squashed his disappointment that Joey didn't save room for him and turned back to Lance. "Well, it's good to see you. Chris was really going nuts. Funny thing, love."

Lance's eyes widened and Chris cursed. Justin looked at JC, who shook his head and then at Chris. "Oh, wasn't I supposed to say anything?"

"No, dumbass," Chris said.

Lance turned and smiled at Chris. "It's okay. I'm glad he did. It kind of saves me the trouble of telling you the same thing."

Chris tore his gaze from Justin to look at Lance. A slow smile spread across his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lance said. He sat down and pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck. "Man, when do we go home? I can't take this heat much longer."

Justin looked at Joey, who looked up from his glass of orange juice to grin at him.

"It's not the heat," Justin told Lance, grinning at Joey, "it's the humidity."


End file.
